


Never My Love Pt. Two

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Star Trek Flowstates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: ExperiMental





	Never My Love Pt. Two

"What's your favorite fragrance?"

"L'air du Temps."

Nyota, once she left her lover and was alone, immediately set out to get her lover a vial of the coveted fragrance.

Her head whirled, she was drunk with happiness. She now had everything she ever wanted in her personal life, particularly the nurse she'd admired from afar for so long. The nurse she swore would never want her back, the nurse she never knew would be open to such a relationship with her.

Losing no time, she sent a memo to the Captain. Once she received her answer, she booked a house on Risa for what she hoped would be their shared shore leave. She synthesised two bathing suits. She knew her lover's measurements like the back of her hand.

She also made reservations at two of the most exclusive restaurants on the pleasure planet. Gods, what else could she do to show her deep affection? Jewellery? Done, and done. Matching necklace and ring sets. Ny wouldn't do more for fear she would frighten Chris away. This had to work.

* * *

"Chris, what're your plans for shore leave?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. What've you got in mind, Ny?"

"Oh, I don't know. You and me and a rented house on the beach on Risa. A few trips to town to eat at the best restaurants. You and me swimming under the stars at night. What say?"

"Sounds positively decadent, Ny!" Chris leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "Now tell me you've already set all of this up."

"Come on, I've got connections on top of connections, girl. Say yes and fucking shut up. Let's make love."

A sadness, baggage she brought with her, descended.

"Ny, how deep do you want this to be? I'm having the time of my life, but I'm also scared that this is just a fling. I can't - I don't do flings."

"All I know is that I've wanted this ever since you became a crew member of the Enterprise, sug. I know this is new for you, but I will do my best to make the transition smooth. We're a hit. People love us together. Let's entertain the possibility that this could work out."

Chris smiled mischievously.

"We do look good together, don't we?"


End file.
